


Fanart of 'Nothing Like We Used to Be' by jonius_belonius

by sylviamorris



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviamorris/pseuds/sylviamorris
Summary: An illustration for @jonius_belonius's fic 'Nothing Like We Used to Be', as part of the 2019 Fandom Trumps Hate auction.





	Fanart of 'Nothing Like We Used to Be' by jonius_belonius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonius_belonius (Joni_Beloni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Like We Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888600) by [jonius_belonius (Joni_Beloni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/pseuds/jonius_belonius). 



"Minutes later, a raccoon ambled between the two cabins and made its way underneath Harvey’s deck. Probably searching for a trash can to tip over, he thought sourly."


End file.
